<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you slowly form your smile (i’m no longer there) by daysinthespringsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970487">you slowly form your smile (i’m no longer there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun'>daysinthespringsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghostbur narrating by candlelight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur is the narrator, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Minecraft but IRL, Niki is vibing in her bakery, Ranboo is like a little brother, beta-ed by andy ily, no one can see or hear Ghostbur, this is not a ship fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His eyes shined bright as he watched her dance around preparing orders for the day. He loved seeing Niki happy! Her smile was so inviting and contagious! She was just a very beautiful human being. It was moments like this, days like this he missed.”</p><p>or</p><p>Ghostbur visits Niki every morning to watch her bake and keep her company even though she can’t see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghostbur narrating by candlelight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you slowly form your smile (i’m no longer there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the song Pâquerette (Without Me) by With Confidence</p><p>!this is not a ship fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft footsteps echoed through the bakery as Niki danced around. Her smile was wide and her arms wider. Ghostbur copied her movement, his smile just as wide, laughing as he attempted to keep up. As Niki passed through Ghostbur, turning, he could smell daisies. Ghostbur always did love the smell of her flowers. They were always so beautiful. The daisies were placed into her hair woven together to create a crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shined bright as he watched her dance around preparing orders for the day. He loved seeing Niki happy! Her smile was so inviting and contagious. She was just a very beautiful human being. It was moments like this, days like this he missed. Ghostbur could remember when he was Alivebur and he would come into this bakery early in the morning just to keep Niki company. Niki may not be able to see him but Ghostbur had made a promise with himself to come visit Niki every morning before Tommy awoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, before the sun had even peaked above the horizon, Ghostbur arrived to see Niki preparing bread for today’s customers. She looked so happy! He was glad. Everyone had been so sad lately. It hurt him to see. Today, like every other day he had brought Niki a new beautiful flower along with some blue. He put one of Niki’s chests as a present, a little surprise. Ghostbur loved surprises. Surprises made people happy and laugh. Laughter helped heal the soul, you should trust Ghostbur that, he knew it for a fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki had finished baking her bread. She had walked over to her jukebox and played a song. She danced and danced and danced and Ghostbur, Ghostbur followed. It was some of the most fun he had had in awhile! He kept tripping and laughing so loud. Niki would join in with him both dancing, laughing the morning away. Well, not joining in with him, but she was enjoying herself. Ghostbur could see how the deep lines on her face lessened and how her shoulders stood taller. Ghostbur left a little trail of blue to make her feel extra special. Blue was, after all, one of the greatest things he owned. He could see how the laughter had made her eyes glimmer with new found happiness and hope. Hope that maybe everything could be alright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Niki deserved all the happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That is what they all needed, happiness and hope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few songs Ghostbur decided to sit down and just observe. Niki continued to dance around but now she had moved on from just dancing to baking a batch of cookies. They looked very delicious. He wanted to steal one so bad. He wanted to taste the sweetness on his tongue. He wanted to hear the soft crunch as he took a bite. He wanted to feel. Being a ghost had its disadvantages, one being not being able to eat your best friends cookies. If Ghostbur had one bit of advice it would be ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>be happy and don’t die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki placed the cookies onto the shelves. They had been out of the oven for about 15 minutes now. Ghostbur watched as she picked up one of the cookies and placed it in her mouth. As Niki ate the cookie, she stared into space. Her eyes looked directly at Ghostbur. This happened a lot. It was really cool! Most people wouldn’t look at him. They couldn’t see him obviously, but even so wherever he was in a room their eyes seemed to skim across him. They would never settle in the same spot he was in, it hurt. Maybe there was a spell that stopped them from looking his way or or maybe just maybe everyone could actually see him but since he was a ghost they were forced to look the other way. Whatever it was Ghostbur was glad Niki was the one who seemed to be able to look directly at him. It was as if he could actually talk to her! So that’s what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would sit there in these early hours, when Niki would space out, talking. Talking was something he was very good at. Sometimes he would also sing. He would be singing his heart out as small smiles would appear on Niki’s mouth. He couldn’t help but feel his heart rate increase in those moments. These moments were for a second he felt that someone could truly see him. He wasn’t singing right now though. He was talking and talking and talking. Talking about what had happened over the last few days and how Tommy he and Tommy were on tour! Oh and also how he, Ghostbur, had given Tommy some blue to cheer him up and Tommy had seen him! Even if it was for a split second it was better than nothing. He told her all about the new house he had built and how they had called it Logstedshire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I got to see the Christmas tree too. Tommy couldn’t though I thou-,” Ghostbur’s chatter was cut off. A very tall boy came bounding through the door running right through Ghostbur. He couldn’t remember the kid's name off the top of his head. The kid was new which was very cool. He looked to be a hybrid of some kind. It kinda reminded him of Techno. Techno was a hybrid and a very cool one. Ghostbur hadn’t seen his brother for a while. It hurt. This boy seemed to have a similar crown to Techno’s too. Maybe they could be friends! Ghostbur would sometimes see this boy talking to Tommy. Ghostbur would slip some blue into the boy’s pockets while he was distracted. Ghostbur thought it was very funny as the boy would pat his pockets with confusion running across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki, hey.” The boy puffed and his hands were on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, what? Why were you running? The sun is only starting to appear,” Niki responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was on the other side of DreamSMP last night and I- I promised to help you set up this morning and I forgot but I came as quickly as I could and I’m sorry-” Ghostbur laughed softly at the hybrid. No wonder Tommy and this boy, Ranboo, were friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, breathe. It’s okay, I understand. Come on you can help me open.” Ranboo nodded in response and Niki led him around pointing at things that had to be done. This was nice, Ghostbur thought. He was glad Niki had someone else to come and fill his shoes. He would have to give Ranboo extra blue now! Blue would surely make sure that Ranboo would keep coming back to help Niki. Laughter filled the hair and Ghostbur filled his head to see Ranboo covered and flour with a giggling Niki in front of him. A chuckle left Ghostbur’s mouth and Niki’s eyes glanced to where he stood but snapped back to Ranboo the second she realised she was doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur’s heart tugged. He really did miss Niki. Her chats, her hugs, and her warmth were what Ghostbur not only wanted but craved. Looking around Ghostbur knew Niki was trying to move on with her life even though the loss of one of her closest friends had been so recent. Ghostbur couldn’t blame her. He would have done the same in her situation. Out of the corner of his eye Ghostbur realised that the sun was now shining bright over the horizon. He would have to head back to Tommy. He started to drift towards the exit. Before his foot left the bakery he looked at Niki and smiled. Her and Ranboo had the widest grins on their faces. They were having so much fun. Ghostbur placed two blue on the doorstep. A little extra for each of them. </span>
  <span>That would make them even happier, he was sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki may not know he was there everyday he visited but she sure as hell made him smile a little extra every time he left. Niki was one of the only things that felt like home. Home was important to Ghostbur, to Wilbur. Home was what made him feel safe. Home was what made him human. Home was </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING<br/>ILY ALL &lt;33<br/>this is going to become a series where Ghostbur interacts/narrates with different people</p><p>i had some issues with crashing while i was editing so if there is mistakes i’m sorry !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>